When Music Fails
by Iceblossom22
Summary: Katara is a model who gets a role as the female lead in a movie. Little does she know that a certain acting prodigy, Zuko is her leading man. And that she is already head over heels in love with him. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Special Shoutout to DaydreamingLatinPrincess. Thanks for all your help and support. And for proofreading this chappie_

_OK, so this is my favourite story so far and I'll try to squeeze in an update by next month. So, read and enjoy._

-x-x-x-

Katara is only 16 though but she is already excelling in the world of fashion and modeling…Currently, a professional and world-class director spotted her on a fashion show that was held in Tokyo and thought of adding her in her movie masterpiece entitled "When Music Fails" in which she is the main character.

Katara Garcia is the top model of Blossom Lightweight Magazine for teens. She is also one of North America's top models and also the 2nd princess of Garcia Group of Companies. (Whoa, super rich, much!)

Katara's POV

I groaned as the early morning sunlight hit my face. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and yawned a bit. I got up from my Queen-sized feather bed and took a scented bath. I drowsily reminisced what had happened in her dream. _I had been sitting by the docks with this really cute guy with jet black hair and smoldering gold eyes. He was just about to say something when I woke up._

I wondered who he is and what the dream meant. I push it aside for the time being and continue my bath. After the bath, I got out of the bathroom, into a hot pink tube top and a pair of jeans and whipped out my new iPhone 3Gs and called my best friend, Toph. Toph is another model-actress and is also acting in "When Music Fails" with Aang and Haru.

"Hey, Sugar."

"Hey, Toph. How's a little shopping sound to you?"

"Great. Meet you at Le Cafe in ten."

"OK. See you there." Honestly, she's great once you get to know her. And I think that she and Aang have this little crush on each other. For once in my life, I want to be a cupid, though, that's Suki's job. Suki is a journalist for some of the most important magazines in celebrity gossip and a childhood friend of mine. Suki is also a (grudgingly good) matchmaker. So, sadly, I'm going to have to ask her to do it.

I got my car key from my personal chauffeur and turned the engine of my silver Porsche Carrera on. I had just backed out of my driveway when La Campanella sounded from my cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kat. You busy?" It was Haru.

"Not really. What's up?"

"The ceiling. Hey, you kinda need to come to the studio now. Looks like Mai ordered an urgent meeting for the WMF cast. She wants you to meet someone."

"I'll be right there." Jeez, Mai is such a spoiler but she is really a splendid director for her age…she is just 20 and yet, she is already ranked as world-class. I quickly contacted Toph to inform her but looks like she's also on her way. I wonder who the person she wanted me to meet badly for her to interrupt my day off.

I was there in 10 minutes. There, I saw everyone…Haru, Toph, Aang and Ken, a five-year old child actor who was very cute. He was so fond of me and whenever we see each other, he would instantly cling to me…just like what he is about to do right now.

He clung to me and hugged me and unfortunately for me today, he asked me to lift him as we stood there, waiting for Mai.

"Tara, Tara, lookie," he showed me an elegant oval locket which was resting on his chest.

"Isn't it cute?" I smiled. He nodded and opened it…inside it, a picture of his family on the right side while on the left, he and gasp! The boy in my dream…a boy with jet black hair and the delicate good-looking face, the boy who was approximately at the same age as me…though he wasn't smiling, just his golden eyes that seemed to be sparkling.

…Just who could this boy be?

-x-x-x-

_REVIEW! Coz readers are winners and reviewers are ultimate CHAMPIONS! And I would appreciate your reviews a lot._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. I want to send this special shoutout to __Zutara-forever17, GothicBunny22, PermanentlyFrozen, watergoddess, and my amazing proofreader, DaydreamingLatinPrincess._

_I'm posting this chapter while I still have time. I'm going to take a gifted student examination tomorrow morning and I need all your prayers. Desperately. Read and Review._

_Watergoddess: I'm so sorry. You missed my point completely. Ken is not Zuko's brother._

_The link to Katara's necklace is on my profile_

-x-x-x-

Katara stared intently at the picture inside the locket of the blonde child she was carrying, wondering why the mysterious boy who appeared in her dream is with Ken in the picture. Everything, his features, the way he looks, his face and his expression. They were precisely similar to the boy Katara had dreamt just last night in her sleep.

Without her noticing it, she was already staring at the photo for a while now which made the cute blonde boy quite bored and curious of Katara's expression towards this certain boy. He stared at her, his innocent violet eyes wondering and finally, decided to ask what was wrong with his locket.

"Tara, what's wrong?" he asked, though his voice was so soft, it made Katara snap out of her thoughts and face Ken, even giving him a sweet smile.

"Ken, sorry, I was thinking of something but really, your locket is so pretty. Did mama and papa give that to you as present?" she asked, quite giving the cute 6-year-old boy some amusement. Just knowing that 'His Tara' is interested in him makes him so happy.

"Yeah, it's because Mama and Papa finally arrived from Vienna yesterday. They gave me this locket as a present. "You know what Tara? They said I must give this to you for taking care of me while they were gone." He smiled and got a little silver necklace from his pocket.

It was a totally beautiful necklace with a sterling silver violin pendant. "Wow, Ken, thank you! "This is an amazing necklace and please say thank you for your parents for me okay?"

He nodded but then got another thing from his pocket. This time, it was a golden key-chain quite similar to Katara's pendant. He handed it to Katara and said: "Tara, this is another gift from mama, she said it is the partner of the necklace and she said that give it only to someone very dear to you." Ken said thoughtfully, pondering on the meaning of his mother's words.

"Thank you. By the way Ken, may I ask-"and she was cut of the loud voice of Mai who entered with high spirits and a cheerful smile, Azula trailing slightly behind her.

"Good Morning everyone!" she greeted in her high pitched-voice. "Oh, take your seats and oh my, Ken, stop clinging to Katara, poor thing, she's already exhausted, see?" she motioned and Katara shook her head and smiled apologetically to the child as he stared at her.

They all had their seats while Mai was in front of them, as giddy as a child but her point is vaguely understood.

"As you all know, we haven't starting the filming of When Music Fails because we are still waiting for some characters to show up, but mind you, they have arrived already and oh, aren't they all so lovely?" Mai exclaimed.

"Hey, Haru, do you understand a word she says?" Aang whispered only loud enough for Haru to hear. He shook his head and began to listen attentively again.

"Excuse me, Mai, but may we know who these people are and their respective roles in the movie?" Azula asked, as sweet as ever.

"Ah, yes, as you all know, this movie is all about romance, friendship and music or more precisely, it is about teen musician's romance and this film's leading female character is our _dear_ Katara who will play the role of Lea Taylor, the violin prodigy right?" Mai started. "but the thing is, we still lack some of the characters like Ryan Lopez, the leading man of Lea who happens to be a piano prodigy…the same for the characters of Lea's brother who is also a violist, Ryan's brother, who also plays the violin and Ryan's rival for Lea's love who was also said to be a pianist and a lot more characters."

"Ah…yes Mai, we were quite informed about those characters that were still lacking and your point is?" Haru asked impatiently.

"My point is, Haru, they will arrive tomorrow, so, we will be able to shoot for the film!" Mai exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah, ba-san, then-" Aang was about to say something…

"AANG KAZE!" Mai began. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME 'BA-SAN'? I'M ONLY 5 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Ahhh, yes, yes…sorry but when will we be able to see them? Oh boy, I'm excited to meet them already!" Aang sweat dropped.

"Oh, that'd be a pity Aang because you'll only be seeing them tomorrow and by that time, the cast will be complete. Ah by the way everyone, we'll begin our first shooting in Pulau Langkawi, Malaysia so we have to meet up at the airport, west wing tomorrow okay? 8 am sharp." Mai said and dismissed them.

Katara's POV

So, I'll be able to meet my partner tomorrow, huh? I wonder who he is. Oh crap, I have to pack my things already and, sigh, I'm already starving…I have to go home or eat by a restaurant somewhere here.

I was about to stand when I felt something or should I say, someone leaning at my side. Oh, it was Ken; he fell asleep while Mai was babbling. Well, who can blame him? The talk was actually too long for a 5-year-old..

I found his chaperone by the door while I'm carrying him gently so as not to wake him up. ""Um, excuse me; are you Ken Ousaki's chaperone? I am Katara Garcia, Ken's co-worker."

All of a sudden, the man whom I thought was Ken's chaperone shoved me thus leading me to fall and maybe drop the poor child and oh, no! He may hit his head._ Darn!_ I screamed mentally, I wrapped my arms around him and I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrated on protecting him.

I was waiting for the sensation of falling down and hitting the floor but it never came, instead, I just felt helpful hands supporting me to stand. I stood alright, with Ken still sleeping on my arms.

"That was dangerous." A cool voice said.

"Tsk" and the man whom I thought was Ken's chaperone ran away.

"Thank you. So much" I inclined my head in gratitude, but as I raised my head, I was astounded to see the same handsome guy in Ken's picture. I was dumbfounded and unable to speak at the moment but he looked at me and I drowned in his golden eyes.

We kept that eye-contact for about a few seconds until I felt something moving on my arms, I stared at Ken who stared at me back with those sweet violet eyes of him, yawning.

"Oh, Tara! What happened?" Ken asked innocently.

"Ah, it's nothing, Ken, we will go to Langkawi tomorrow okay? Mai said that is where we will be filming our first scene. Meet us at 8 am tomorrow at the airport okay?" I replied as I put him down, gently.

"Really? I can't wait!" Ken smiled but then, looked at the guy standing in front of us probably because I'm staring at him. I noticed that his face brightened upon seeing the boy in front of us…he must be his brother or maybe cousin.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" asked the boy in a cool tone.

"Oh, this is where I am 'playing' with Katara! See, isn't she pretty? Like I told you?" Ken said as he hugged me. I blushed. _Me, pretty? No, not really. _

"Yay, Tara, this is Zuzu, my cousin, Zuzu, this is Tara, you know what, she's the _best_."

I blush the lightest shade of pink but pulled myself together. "Um, n-nice to meet you, I'm Katara Garcia." I bowed slightly in respect.

"Likewise, I am Ken's cousin, Zuko Sozin. I would like to thank you for watching over him." He said softly.

"Y-you're welcome. Well, Ken, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I bid him goodbye and dashed out. Oh my Gosh! Who would have thought that the boy in my dream is Ken's cousin?

_Zuko Sozin, huh? _

-x-x-x-

_Katara has no idea what she's in for. Review, please?_


	3. Chapter 3

Specialshoutoutsto_: __Zutara-forever17,__water17fire17,__PermanentlyFrozen, EpicAndStrange, 1wingedangelx__ a_nd_Fushia Jasmine.__ Thanks for reviewing. You guys are awesome!_

_Special shoutout to: DaydreamingLatinPrincess for proofreading the chapter and supplying ideas._

-x-x-x-

Katara: What do ya have in store for us today, Sa'a?

Sokka: Who's Sa'a?

Sa'a: Me, you dummy!

Sokka: You mean Sa-SHA!

Katara: No. I meant Sa'a.

Sa'a: Sheesh, I'm just too lazy to type my whole name in!

Sokka: That's not good for you...

Katara: *mutters* Hark, who's talking.

Sokka: I heard that.

Katara: SO?

Sa'a: SHUT UP YOU TWO! Sokka go smooch Suki or something.

Sokka: OK! *skips off to smooch Suki*

Katara: You have got to teach me how to do that!

Sa'a: In due time, Katara. In due time.

Katara: The Disclaimer...

Sa'a: What's the point. It's not like Bryke are gonna read it anyway.

Katara: Enjoy the chapter!

-x-x-x-

Katara tried desperately to find something to wear to Langkawi that morning. She had tried on various combinations but failed to find any that suited her.

Katara, for the 9th time changed her clothes but still, it didn't suit her. Then, she pulled out a gift from Tamina, an old friend she had made in Malaysia. She held in her hand a lovely green 'baju kurung' _(Much like what I'm wearing in my profile pic)_ She put the long skirt on before sliding the dress-like top over her head. She then decided on a hairstyle, she clipped her hair back with a flowered emerald hair clip.

For the last time Katara glanced at the mirror and nodded in approval. Then, she dashed off -or well, tried to run- to her limousine where her things were already packed and she headed off to the airport.

She was -thankfully- not the last one to arrive. When she did, she found Mai, talking to a small group of people.

After a while, Toph, Aang and some others arrived at the airport.

Finally, Mai faced the actors with a wonderful smile on her face. Once all the other people with the director faced them, she now recognized the black-haired male as Zuko and the child he was holding as Ken. Ken, after seeing Katara's face hurriedly jumped out of Zuko's arms and ran towards her who in return, caught him.

"Ken! Good morning!" Katara greeted and smiled sweetly at the boy who hugged her in return. Their attention was shifted to Mai when she clapped her hands for everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone!" Greeted the ever lively 20-year-old prodigy director. "I am so happy to see you all so lively. This is supposed to be a surprise but oh well, they're here already. Let me introduce to you some of our co-actors who are also starring at the movie.

"First of all, this is Zuko Sozin, a veteran actor. He was studying in Vienna for quite a while so he was not seen on TV for these few years. In any case, he'll be playing the role of Ryan Lopez, Lea's leading man and a pianist." As the director alleged that, Katara was left dumbfounded could not believe what was happening to her.

Katara's POV

_WHAT? Oh, La...my head is spinning I can't really make out what was happening around me…first, I saw the boy I dreamt of yesterday and discovered that he was actually Ken's cousin and now here I am, astounded and shocked as I think I __ever could be with Mai telling us that this one Zuko Sozin is my leading man thus, my partner -or more of- lover in the movie? Is this another dream?_ I thought as I pinched myself. _Yes, it hurts._

But, before I can comment, Mai started with the others. There were about seven more actors joining in our cast. After introducing them, Mai went to the other girl with long silky brown hair.

"This," started Mai motioning towards the girl is "Ty Lee, a model-actress who started show business last year. She will be taking the role of Lea's rival in Ryan's love."

Wow, a really fine lady she is. Hmmm…I think even I can't compete with her beauty. I wonder why she isn't the one chosen to be the leading female actress, not that I don't want the job, but I feel very self-conscious.

Mai started again, now referring to a man about the same her age with black hair and green eyes. He has the same expression as Zuko. "This is a close friend of mine, Ahmad Dzhulkarnain. He'll be playing the role of William Lopez, Ryan's guardian and uncle who is a violinist as well.

"Next is, Amelia Anis. She is playing the role of Lea's younger sister, Maria Hiragizawa, an exchange student from Japan." The director announced as she was pointing to a very pretty girl with curly blonde hair and gold eyes who smiled at me sweetly.

"Then, playing as Lea's older brother who plays the viola is Sokka Illahi with the role of Allan Taylor." Said Mai now pointing at a man who could actually easily be mistaken for my brother.

"Second to the last will be Jaiden Ember, who plays as Ryan's older bro who happened to be Raymond Lopez. He plays the viola too." My gaze was shifted to a boy with brown messy hair. He has a smug grin in his face which kind of creeped me out.

"And the last and the eldest of us all, Hakoda Illah playing as Lea's father." And she was now referring to a man who had brown hair that looked somewhat like Sokka's.

"Jeez, Ishida(Mai's last name). I thought when you offered me a role it'd be more exciting and here you are, making me an old-geezer in a film for youth!" Hakoda Illah protested which resulted in Mai's popping out of some boiling red-hot nerves from her temple.

"Shut up, ya old geezer. At least I gave you a role!" she exclaimed almost angrily which made us all chuckle.

After meeting each other, we boarded on the plane and headed to Langkawi. I sat with the girls at the plane and found out that they were very, very sweet and fun to be with. I'm sure we'll get along pretty well even though Toph was just plain brutal.

After 26 straight hours of traveling, we finally arrived at the Kuala Lumpur International Airport for a stop before heading to Langkawi tomorrow and saw the lush greenery that surrounded the airport. Traveling drained off our energy but we had to bear with it since the hotel we would be staying at is an hour away and so, as tired as we are, we just slept the jetlag off.

After sleeping the jetlag off, I decided to take a tour around the hotel we were staying in. Apparently it's called "Le Meridian".

I didn't find anyone of my co-actors anywhere but I did find a good place to practice some music. The hotel's rooftop was the best. It is where you can feel and smell the sweet scent of the air and where you can see almost the whole view of Malaysia's capital city.

I positioned my violin and opened my music sheet…there and then, I started to let the notes dance…

Ken's POV

"Yaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwnnnn!"

"Zuzu." I called as I saw him lying on his bed, reading something that looked suspiciously like a romance novel. He faced me.

"Zuzu, I want to go out…come with me, let's stroll around, pwease?" I asked him and made sure I used my cutest sparkling eyes.

Luckily, he agreed but before doing so, he sighed heavily.

"Waiii~"

"You just want to see Katara, don't you Ken?" he asked as we went out of our room. I looked up because he's just so tall and I wish I will grow up to be like him!

I pouted. "Yes…but-"

I was cut off since Zuzu looked in the opposite direction as if he was anticipating something or as if he heard something good. Maybe he heard some music so I listened attentively also.

There came a faint music, a pleasing and alluring melody. Music that may pierce your heart and touch your emotions. Zuzu headed where he thought was the music's source. I had to run to keep up with his pace. Finally, a door led us to what seemed to be the hotel's rooftop and as he opened the door, we saw Katara playing the violin and enjoying it so much that we were entrapped by her music.

The music which I recognized as Caprice No. 24 by Paganini.

I stared at Katara and Zuzu's astonished facial expressions as they stared at each other as if meeting one another for the first time.

"Zuko..." said Katara as she stared into the eyes of my cousin who had just seen her performance. Their gazes directed towards each other, as though in their own alternate universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Special shoutout to: DaydreamingLatinprincess, who wrote half the chapter.

Special shoutouts to: Permanantly Frozen, Fushia Jasmine and Zutara-Forever17. Thanks for the reviews.

Zutara-Forever17: I know, you're right. Ken can be smart when he wants to be, but he acts just like a kid, which will be further accented in this chapter.

Fushia Jasmine: Thank you... *grabs cookie and eats it*

Thanks for adding me to your alert list guys:

_acedevil_

_BlueSPIRITFirebender _

_Frosted-Writer_

_GothicBunny22 _

_JaiHale_

_PermanantlyFrozen _

_Rock n elemental_

_water17fire17_

_Zutara-forever17 and _

_Zutarababe._

_Ooh... and IntoTheShadows (LIZZIE!)_

Thanks for Fav-ing me:

_ Airpom4, _

_ Frosted-Writer_

_ water17fire17. _

I really appreciate it.

Sorry for any errors, my beta's busy with exams... GOOD LUCK, NINI!

-x-x-x-

"Geez, I know that you two like each other, but you really don't need to stare!" said Ken.

Katara and Zuko broke out of their trance.

"What?" Katara asked, oblivious to what was happening. She was captured by Zuko's eyes, the pure gold of those orbs.

Ken became _very_ annoyed. He threw himself at Katara, willing to do anything to get her attention; after all, he was the one who wanted to see Katara. Not Zuzu. He ran over to Katara and clung to her leg. He hugged her tight and then stretched his arms out as if asking to be picked up.

Katara had no choice and decided to pick up the smiling boy. She gently placed her violin and bow back in their case. She leaned down, picked Ken up, and placed him on her hip. Ken placed his head on Katara's shoulder, closing his eyes. Katara bounced Ken a little as she looked at Ken to distract herself from Zuko.

Zuko stared at the two. They seemed so close.

"You play really well," Zuko said.

Katara smiled as she looked up at him. "Thanks," was all she could say. She looked down again staring at Ken, who was humming the song she had just played on her violin.

"So that song you were playing, was it Caprice No. 24 by Paganini?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite pieces; I just love how the notes just drift off and just create a beautiful melody…" Katara's cerulean eyes seemed to glow and she looked as if she was in another world, a world filled with music and melodies. Zuko noted that she seemed aglow whenever she spoke about music.

Ken began to notice Katara's stillness. He stared at her and decided to poke her cheek and squealed.

"You're cheeks are so gummy!" he said. Katara blinked a couple of times and was brought back down to earth. She felt her cheeks being pulled and looked down at Ken with the corner of her eyes with a radiant smile. Ken softly pinched her cheek and pulled it in different directions.

Zuko was the first to laugh, and Katara, a bit embarrassed, laughed along. Ken only smiled. Suddenly, Ken placed both his palms on either side of Katara's face and squished her face in, creating what he called a 'fishy-squishy face'. Laughter erupted from Ken's lips, and Zuko and Katara joined in.

Zuko walked toward the two and pried Ken from Katara and slung the child over his shoulders, piggy-back style.

"Okay, Ken, time to leave Katara's pretty face alone," Zuko said.

Katara's POV:

Did I hear right? Zuko called my face pretty? I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

I felt Ken's weight drawn away from me. I risked the chance to look at Zuko's gleaming golden eyes. I looked up, and the eye contact felt strange. He was already staring at me, as though he was waiting for me to look up, to look at him, waiting for me to feel this strange feeling that filled my body up with warmth.

I smiled at him, and find him to smile right back at me the instant the corners of my mouth are drawn up.

"This kid must be such a nuisance to you," Zuko said to me. Ken glared at Zuko.

"You know, _ZuZu, _I know what _some _big words mean," Ken said. I laughed.

"He's not that bad, he's like part of my family," I said. Zuko smiled.

"Well, Katara, welcome to our family," he said, raising up his left arm and motioning to the world. I felt my smile drop a fraction of an inch. He considering me family, which means I'll be like his little sister. Great, just what I needed. I guy I think I have feelings for and he ends up just wanting to just think of me as an extended part of his family. Well, what a _fabulous _time I'll be having.

"Thanks for making me feel welcome," I forced out, but making sure it sounded happy to his ears.

"You're welcome. Come on Ken, we have to get ready for dinner," Zuko said. He walked toward the stairs that led to the lower floors.

Just before he opened the door leading to the stairs, about to leave the roof top, I heard my name being called. I blink at him.

"Can't wait to start working with you, Katara," he said and started descending down the flight of stairs.

I love the way my name bounced off his lips.

Hang on, one second I'm mad at myself for thinking I'm just another member of his family, and the next, I'm swooning over the way my named sounds from his mouth. I hate mixed emotions.

I walked over to my instrument and gripped my violin's neck. I pluck at the strings, playing first open D, and then open A, then open G, then finally open E. The E string sounded a bit flat so I tuned it a bit. I placed my instrument carefully in its case and loosened my bow so that it too, could be tucked in my case.

I placed my music in my folder and tucked it under my arm while clutching my case. I started at the sky, streaked with so many colors. Sunset, a beautiful word and picture. The gold of the sun captured me, reminding of Zuko's eyes. I close my eyes, feeling the wind swirl around me like music swirls in my blood. I start wishing.

"Please, please give me a chance at love." I whisper to nobody. I walk off the roof, violin case in hand, and get ready for dinner.

Ken's POV

ZuZu was acting strange…

"What do ya thinky about Tara?" I asked him.

I saw Zuzu shrug, but he had a strange look in his eyes.

"She's pretty…" he said. I smiled and threw my arms in the air. Zuzu's eyes widened and he was thrown a bit off balance, but he retained it.

"She's the prettiest girl in the world!" I said. Zuzu chuckled a bit.

"I thought your mom was the prettiest girl in the world?" he asked me. It was my turn to widen my eyes. I placed my finger to my lips.

"SHH!" I said in a high whisper. Zuzu smiled. My little fingers somehow find their way up to his cheek. I wanted to see if his cheeks were gummy. Zuko stared at me through the corners of his eyes. I poked his cheek. Unlike Tara's, it seemed a bit tight. I frowned.

"What?" he asked me.

"Your cheeks aren't squishy," I said. He laughed.

"Not everyone can have squishy cheeks, like Katara's," he told me. I looked at his eyes. When he mentioned her name, his eyes looked a bit glassy, but aware of his surroundings.

"Grown-ups are weird," I said.

"Why?" Zuzu asked.

"One second you're concentrating on why I'm so cute, and the next second you guys are in your own little bubble," I said. Zuzu laughed. He really laughed. Am I not that cute? Why is he laughing?

"And you really get in a bubble whenever it comes to Tara," I said, and Zuzu tee-totaled a bit. He coughed a bit and straightened himself up. I got an idea. Suki told me that if a guy likes a girl, he'll straighten up whenever you talk about the girl and he'll space out whenever you ask a question about the girl. She told there's a word called love and it has everything to do with what she told me. I asked her what it was and she never explained it, said I'm too young to know about what it means, whatever that means.

"Out of all the pretty girls, why was Tara chosen to be the leading lady?" I asked him. For a second, he blanked out, and then resurfaces.

"I dunno, I don't think Mai chose her because she is the prettiest girl there. I think she chose her because of her wide passion for music and talent at it," he said. JACKPOT! It's a two in one shot score! He called her pretty and said she had talent. He totally likes her. I can't help but share this interesting piece of information with him.

"You like Tara! You like Tara!" I said, clapping and squealing. I caught Zuzu off guard. He had a bewildered look on his face, like I just discovered his most secret secret.

"I do not!" he said, sounding just like me, but it's too late. His mouth said no, but his eyes say yes.

"ZUZU AND TARA SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST CAME LOVE, THEN CAME MARRIAGE, THEN CAME A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" I sang. This song is widely popular with others my age. A large hand covered my mouth.

"Shush, Ken!" he told me.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Got it?" he asked me. I nod, but beneath his hand, I'm smiling.

Tara is gonna love to hear it. Maybe Suki should hear first. Since she's what everyone calls 'The Expert' or 'Cupid'. Maybe Mai should also get a snippet of the news. Zuzu slowly removes his hand and stops at a door. I'm guessing this is our hotel room.

He dropped me gently onto the floor, opened the door and I sprint inside. The first thing I do is jump on the beds, quietly singing the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song. But then, Zuko drags me off to get ready for dinner where all the actors will be. I swore to myself I was going to use all my little power to get them to sit together, even if I have to cling to her and say 'I have to sit here and ZuZu has to sit here too!'

-x-x-x-

Zuko's POV

Everyone but Katara was downstairs in the lobby by 7 pm. Apparently, we're going to eat Chinese or something like that.

We'll, I suppose I have to admit, I have no education in the Malay language whatsoever and thus, causing me and Ken to be lost almost all the time as most of the signboards around Kuala Lumpur are in Malay.

Katara walked into the lobby, now in a blue 'baju kurung' and with her hair in a bun. I really can't deny that she looks amazing. Wait, who's that with her? She looks tan, but paler than Katara. She's wearing a pink 'baju kurung' and has her hair in an updo.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late. I bumped into an old friend. Guys, this is Tamina." Katara said, gesturing towards the girl beside her.

"Hi. Welcome to Malaysia. I hope you've enjoyed your stay here so far. Now, we must hurry if we want to get to the 'Medan Selera' in time.

_So that's what it's called..._

Katara called a taxi and hopped in with Tamina and Ty Lee.

"Hey, Zuko. You coming or not?" called Ty Lee.

"OK." I replied and got into the cab with Ken.

Katara started talking to Tamina and I think I caught a few Malay words like _comel, suka_ and something that sounded like _ala-mahk!_

Katara sighed. And since I don't know any Malay, I may never find out what they were talking about. From the entire chat, I could only make out the words 'cute' and 'control'.

We reached a food court that had quite a few (understatement) stalls. Mai and all the others were already there.

"Hey, Zuko. Can you eat spicy?" asked Katara

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to have to order your food, dummie. So, do you want Kuey Teow or what?"

"Anything, as long as it's edible."

Katara's POV

"Anything, as long as it's edible." he replied.

"Do I sound like I'd poison you , huh, mister? ("NO!" he interjected) I'm going to get you something to eat seeing as you don't know a single ounce of Malay."

"Yes, Maam." he said as I stalked off to find some food for him. And me.

I managed to get myself an Indonesian-style fried rice with Sambal belacan and some 'Kuey Teow' for him. That one's classic. Thing is, I put his sambal on a separate dish as I'm not sure how much chilli he can take.

I gave Zuko his food.

"Do you have allergies?" I asked him.

"No."

"Oh, g-good. Enjoy. Oh and the rice's not spicy, the s-sambal is." I stuttered and pushed his small dish of chilli paste. "So if you think it's too spicy..."

"Thanks, Katara." he said and my heart melted. I sat down next to him, since it was the only available seat, and tried very hard to hide my blush, thanking God that I had tan skin.

"A-anytime." I stuttered and started eating my fried rice.

_After a few moments..._

"Hey, Katara, can I have some wice... Pwease?" asked Ken.

"Here. Careful. It's spicy." I replied and gave some to Ken, who was sitting next to me.

"Yum! Zuzu, you have to twy!" said Ken.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko nicking some of my rice, but I pretended no to notice.

On the walk back, Zuko, ever the navigator, decided to try find us the way back. Guess what? We were lost.

I picked up my phone, rang Sam and she came to pick us up. When we arrived at the hotel lobby, I thanked Sam and carried a sleeping Ken out of the car.

"Zuzu..." he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to navigate us ever again."

Zuko muttered under his breath and walked me to my room.

"Katara..." He started.

-x-x-x-

Sa'a: Dun, dun, dun...

Ash: I hate you. Why the cliffie?

Sa'a: Coz I'm evil. Muahahahahaha!

Ash: Review, or she won't write the next chappie. And I'll die...

Sa'a: If anyone wants to know how to make Sambal Belacan (my mom's style), here's the recipe.

_PRAWN SAMBAL RECIPE_

_* 5 tbsp cooking oil  
* 500g shrimp(shelled and de-veined)  
* 2 cups water  
* 2 tbsp tamarind pulp (mixed with 1/2 cup water & strained)  
* 3 kaffir lime leaves (sliced thinly)  
* 2 tsp salt  
* 1 tsp sugar  
__  
SPICE PASTE_

* 10 dry red chilies (soak in water before grinding)  
* 10 shallot (skin peeled and sliced)  
* 30g belacan (shrimp paste)

_METHOD:_

1. Combine all spice paste ingredients in a blender and blend well.  
2. Heat up cooking oil, add in the blended spice paste and stir-fry until fragrant.  
3. Add in shrimp & continue to stir-fry for about 2-3 minutes.

_4. Add in water, tamarind juice, bringing it to a quick boil. Add in salt, sugar & kaffir lime leaves. Dish out & serve hot._

Sa'a: Yum. I'm gonna eat some Nasi Lemak with that Sambal Belacan for breakfast. No, Ash, don't eat mine! You pig! REVIEW, or I'll send assassins after you.

Ash: Ouch!


End file.
